Marceline's Little Sister
by Kirara Onee-san
Summary: On a random evening, Marceline drops her little sister off at Finn and Jake's tree house. She asks them to watch over her, and leaves. Realizing that Merry isn't very fun and active, they decide to take her on wild adventures. What happens when Marceline comes back to a new cheerful, adventure-loving little sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Marceline's Little Sister**

**Summary:**On a random evening, Marceline drops her little sister off at Finn and Jake's tree house. She asks them to watch over her, and leaves. Realizing that Merry isn't very fun and active, they decide to take her on wild adventures. What happens when Marceline comes back to a new cheerful, adventure-loving little sister?

* * *

**Merry and Marceline-**

"Hey Finn! Open up!"Marceline called, knocking on the door continuously. The young girl beside her sighed.

"We shouldn't bother them sis... They're probably-"she started, but was cut off when the door slammed open. "-sleeping.."

"What's up Marcy and... Little person!"Finn exclaimed, pointing to the little girl, with his mouth open like an 'O' shape.

"I'm not little. I'm just... Okay, I'm short and all, but I'm 12!"the girl retorted, turning red.

"Yeah... Finn, I need to ask you a favor."Marceline said.

"What is it mamma jamma?"Finn asked, as Jake appeared beside him.

"I have to go to the Nightosphere to see my dad, and he said to leave her in Ooo, and I have nowhere to take her."Marceline explained.

"In other words, you want us to watch her? That's fine by me, right Jake?"Finn asked.

"Aww Finn!"Jake whined, hiding behind Finn.

"So it's a yes! Okay, I'll be back in a week! Bye!"Marceline rushed, shoving the small girl to Finn, and she left without another word.

"Aw Finn! Come on! You know I'm afraid of vampires!"Jake whispered.

"Don't worry Jake, I don't drink blood, only the shade red. I adore animals, so I have no reason to harm them."she smiled, petting Jake's head.

"See Jake? Nothing to fear, this mamma jamma is pure cool!"Finn exclaimed, making the girl blush.

"Just so you know, I'm not all that.. Fun."she sighed, twirling her red parasol.

"I'm sure you're fun! Don't be such a downer- umm.. What's your name?"Finn asked.

"I'm Merry Abadeer, Marceline's little sister."Merry said, straightening out her dress with her hand.

"Cool! I'm Finn, and this is Jake!"Finn introduced himself, and then pointed to Jake.

"Hey, how come Marceline never told us she had a little sister?"Jake asked, suspicious.

"Oh, that's because we don't really get along, not to mention I stay in the Nightosphere with dad."Merry explained.

"Oh... Okay then."Jake muttered.

"So, what do you want to do Merry?"Finn asked. "Go to the Candy Kingdom? Kick some Ice King butt?"

"Umm, how about I read a book instead? I brought a lot! Let's get educational!"Merry suggested.

"Wow. You weren't kidding when you said you weren't fun. You need some serious help."Finn said, and Jake grew large. "Let's go!"Finn exclaimed, and Jake picked both Finn and Merry up and put them on his back.

"Okay, where to, Pikachu?"Jake asked.

"Candy Kingdom!"Finn shouted. "Onward my loyal steed!"he added, and Jake started walking towards the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

**;A; Sorry if it sucks, I'm used to writing stories for anima/manga... Anyways, I'll upload a cover photo which has Marceline and Merry on it... Sometime... Later... Any suggestions please leave in reviews, or PM me :) HAPPY UNBIRTHDAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marceline's Little Sister**

**Summary:**On a random evening, Marceline drops her little sister off at Finn and Jake's tree house. She asks them to watch over her, and leaves. Realizing that Merry isn't very fun and active, they decide to take her on wild adventures. What happens when Marceline comes back to a new cheerful, adventure-loving little sister?

* * *

**Merry and PB-**

The three made their way to the Candy Kingdom, where they were greeted by the residents.

"Finn! Finn! FINN! "Princess Bubblegum's voice called out. She was running towards them, waving a wad of paper in the air.

"What's up PB?"Finn asked as he jumped off of Jake.

"I've created a perfect potion to cure people's fears! All they have to do is have a drop of this potion, and they'll be cured for good!"she exclaimed happily. "Unfortunately, I don't know if it's stable yet, because I tried it on a few candy people, and it worked for a second or two, but then it started to wear off. I made a new one though, so I need to test it out."

"Oh my glob! That's awesome PB! Oh, there's someone I want you to meet! Merry! Come down here!"Finn called. Merry looked over Jake and saw Princess Bubblegum and Finn, but didn't jump down.

"Well, I'm waiting."Merry said, tapping her finger on Jake impatiently.

"Waiting for what?"Finn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Waiting for you to help me down you numbnuts!"Merry growled.

"Can't you just fly down here?"Princess Bubblegum asked, with Finn nodding in agreement.

"N-no! I can't!"Merry retorted, causing Finn to flinch.

"Why not?"Jake asked.

"BECAUSE! I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!"Merry confessed angrily, causing her to fall over, and unfortunately for her, Jake was extra large today.

"Finn! Do something!"Princess Bubblegum cried, and Finn jumped into action. He jumped into the air as high as he could, and caught Merry bridal style.

"You okay Mer-Mer?"Finn asked, holding her close to his face. She blushed and turned her face away.

"I'm fine! J-just let me down..."she muttered, and so Finn did as told.

"I didn't know you had a fear of heights Mer-Mer."Jake said, shrinking down to his normal size.

"W-well now you do... Marceline always makes fun of me because of that."Merry sighed, kicking some dirt.

"A fear of heights you say? Hmm. Merry, would you mind testing out this potion? It could help you get rid of your fear of heights, if you just try it!"Princess Bubblegum pleaded.

"Will it really help?"Merry asked, a bit interested.

"I'm not sure, but let's test it out, okay?"Princess Bubblegum suggested, and started walking into the castle. Finn, Merry, and Jake followed behind her, as she went up endless flights of stairs, until they reached the highest part of the castle.

"W-why are we here?"Merry asked, frightened. She clung to Finn, who blushed a little.

"Because, we're testing the potion of course. Once you drink this, attempt to jump off here and fly."Bubblegum answered.

"F-fine... B-but if something bad happens, I-I won't forgive you!"Merry warned. She snatched the potion from Bubblegum and took a deep breath. She ran from her spot and jumped off the edge of the castle. She started to float in the air.

"Hey! You're doing it Mer-Mer!"Finn exclaimed. "Shake that booty!"he laughed, and was hit by a shoe.

"S-shut up!"Merry blushed. She clutched her parasol tightly, and smiled. She was doing it! She was flying! She was- "AHHHH!"she screamed. The potion wore off again, and sent her falling at high speeds, faster than my internet.

"Merry!"Finn shouted, jumping after her. Merry was crying, trying to hold on for dear life, but instead, something or someone was holding her.

"Finn?"she squealed as she opened her eyes. Seeing him, she blushed.

"You know it! Jake! Now!"Finn shouted. Jake stretched his arms all the way to the ground, and enlarged his hands, which caught both Finn and Merry.

"I'm so sorry Merry! I thought it would work for sure this time!"Bubblegum apologized, as Finn let Merry down.

"It's fine... I'm just glad Finn caught me in time."Merry sighed. "What was even in that potion?"

"Ah, well... Let's see... Cotton candy from the Cotton Candy Forest, fear-me-not flower extract, aged ice from the Ice Kingdom, and... Ah, that's right, I added some of Finn's hair! He is fearless after all."Princess Bubblegum said, reading the ingredients off of her clipboard.

"Well no wonder it didn't work. You didn't add the tears from the Lake of Sorrow!"Merry scolded, shaking her head, causing Bubblegum to blush.

"I-I see, would you mind assisting me to remake the potion?"Bubblegum asked politely. Merry look at Finn, who nodded, and sighed.

"Very well, let's go."she said, and they went to Bubblegum's lab.

"Oh my glob PB! This place is a mess!"Finn exclaimed. Princess Bubblegum's lab was a complete disaster, probably meaning she's been working on the potion whenever she had the chance, and not bothering to clean up.

"Yeah, I haven't had time to clean up, but we have to get started!"she stated, already pouring and mixing. "The tears! I don't have any!"

"But I do. Here."Merry smiled, taking out a vile full of tears from the Lake of Sorrow. She pulled out the cork and dropped 1 tear, and put the rest back in her pocket. She began to mix it thoroughly and slowly, and the color of the potion in the cauldron turned from pink, to purple.

"Amazing! You're awfully intelligent for a 12 year old Merry."Princess Bubblegum complimented.

"Yeah, I do a lot of reading, researching, and other stuff like that. See Finn, reading can help on adventures."Merry nagged, sticking her tongue out.

"Well, you're welcome to come here any time Merry. Especially during the science fest!"Bubblegum offered, and Merry nodded.

"Hey Finn, I'm getting kind of bored, can we go somewhere else?"Merry asked, twirling her parasol around.

"Sure thing Mer-Mer."Finn agreed. "Jake! To the Ice Kingdom!"he announced, and picked Merry up bridal style, causing her to turn red. Jake enlarged, and Finn jumped on him. "I bid you good day PB!"he said, and Jake started on his way towards the Ice Kingdom.

* * *

**Mer-Mer... Hehe.. I, in my opinion, dislike this chapter... Too much blushing.. My little cousin actually thought of this plot, and he's only 6... Well, it's not that I don't like it, just, as I stated before, too much blushing... Anyways, thanks for reading, please review. I'll also take any suggestions for future chapters, but they all have to fit into the one week plan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marceline's Little Sister**

**Summary:**On a random evening, Marceline drops her little sister off at Finn and Jake's tree house. She asks them to watch over her, and leaves. Realizing that Merry isn't very fun and active, they decide to take her on wild adventures. What happens when Marceline comes back to a new cheerful, adventure-loving little sister?

* * *

**Me:Sorry it's been so long since I last updated everyone! I almost thought of abandoning this story because I thought nobody read it! *tears up*Thank you everyone! I'm so glad to know you like this story! Anyways, I decided to update, since this chapter is focused on the Ice Kingdom and it's winter, so...**

**Merry:You're a horrible author.**

**Me:TT_TT I never knew you felt that way... Ah, another thing. During my absence, I've been writing for more professional stories of mine (AKA anime fanfics for Katekyo and Danshi Koukosei no Nichijou) so my writing style may or may have not improved. It's up to you whether or not I did.**

* * *

**Merry Meets Ice King-**

"Got any 5's?"Merry asked, a bored expression plastered onto her face.

"Nope."the Ice King replied. Merry sighed and took a card from the pile, adding onto her hand. "Got any queens?"

"No."Merry growled. Wondering how this happened? Well, it's a looong story. (not really)

* * *

Finn, Jake, and Merri arrived in the Ice Kingdom, wearing the warmest clothing they owned. Finn decided to start a snowball fight with Jake, and during their battle, Jake accidentally threw it at Merry, causing her to tumble over. As if that wasn't enough, she rolled down the hill, and turned into a human snowball. Worried she would be angry, the two rushed over to her side.

"Are you alright Mer-Mer?"Finn asked, poking Merry's arm that was sticking out of the human snowball. She slapped his hand in response.

In a muffled voice, she shouted, "Finn! Get me out of this thing right now!"and the boy complied. After he and Jake dug her out, she was drenched in partially wet snow. Her nicely braided hair turned into a mess, the bows used to tie the hair lost in the snow. Her thick black winter coat covered in snow, her plaid red and black dress met the same fate as the coat, but it was much more soaked. Her cute shiny red boots had snow inside, and was melting between her feet.

Finn realized how ticked off she was, and had the idea of leaving her inside the snowball, but then he realized he'd be in bigger trouble for leaving her in there... Well, that's if she ever got out.

"A-are you mad Mer-Mer? You know it was an accident, right?"Finn asked cautiously, taking a few steps back. Merry's face was not red with anger, nor was she fuming. Instead, she just frowned.

"Mad? Am I mad?"Merry repeated, fists clenched. She stepped closer and closer to Finn, as he stepped back more. "Am I mad you ask? Do I know it was an accident?"she continued, confusing Finn. Her tone and actions had 'Mad' written all over it, but... She didn't look mad.

Merry stopped in her tracks and smirked. _'Oh boy. This doesn't look too good.'_Finn thought. Out of nowhere, a snowball flung into his face, causing him to topple over backwards, but instead of turning into a human snowball like Merry did, he merely fell on his bottom.

"I'm not mad at all!"Merry exclaimed in a cheerful tone, an innocent smile on her face as if she didn't do anything wrong.

"Ah, well that's a relief."Finn said, oblivious to the evil aura emitting from Merry.

"Yeah... Anyways, we should hurry and go home before you-know-who sees us."Jake urged.

"Yeah, you're right, we can't get Mer-Mer into any trouble or Marceline will kill us!"Finn agreed. Then there was a moment of silence... "Umm... Where's Mer-Mer?"

* * *

Which brings us to our current situation here.

"Seriously, how do you not have a 2? I saw a 2!"Merry shouted, slamming her hands on the table, revealing her hand of cards.

"Oooh! That's against the rules! Cheater!"Ice King gasped.

"Ugh! This is so boring!"Merry complained.

"Well sorry! I haven't kept a princess here this long before. Finn usually arrives and defeats me. I don't know how to entertain you."Ice King tried. It's true, it's been over 5 hours and still, nobody has come to rescue Merry. Did Finn not care at all? Or is he just a clueless boy with a hollow head?

"You know what? I'm leaving. I'm going home."Merry sighed, fed up with the waiting. She got out from the chair, but her feet were froze by Ice King.

"Oh no you don't! You know how long I've waited for this opportunity? Haha! I'm not letting you go!"Ice King exclaimed, laughing like a maniac. Unfortunately, it was a bad time for him to bother Merry, for she was in a bad mood. She broke the ice and marched over to Ice King.

"Listen here bud. You don't know what I've been through, I've been stuck with Finn and Jake all day! You know how hard it is to keep up with them? Especially with their annoying antics! You think I _want_ to stay with them? My sister forced me over to them! And who knows when she'll be back to pick me up! Not me! So ticking me off even more right now isn't the best thing to do, no sir, it's not!"Merry shouted, punching him. She drop kicked him and elbowed his stomach, then kneed his stomach, and flipped him over. As she exited the Ice King's Castle, she huffed and puffed.

Ice King lay on the icy cold floor, trying to move his numb limbs. "Oh she's good..."

On her way out, she was met by Finn and Jake, who were surprised to see her.

"Mer-Mer! You're alright!"Finn exclaimed. Merry just flew past him, ignoring the continuous echo of her name and nickname. Jake shrugged, and the two just followed her, Finn still trying to get her attention.

Why was she so mad?

* * *

**Yeah... Sorry.. I made you all wait so long and then I give you a short chapter. Not one of my best either... Is it? Well, I want your opinions and ideas! So don't forget to review my lovely readers!**


End file.
